


I swear it's Christmas

by Nachsie



Series: Sworn to you [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alien Castiel, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Children, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Family, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Human Gabriel, Human Sam Winchester, Married Couple, Married Life, Mutant Powers, Mystery, Previous mpreg, Superhero Castiel, Superhero Claire novak, Superhero Dean, Superhero Dean Winchester, Superheroes, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:49:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Christmas has come for the Novak family, four years after the last story. Having a normal Christmas with cookies and milk for Santa...that was till they almost hit someone with his car leading to a not so silent night. Can Dean and Castiel save not only Christmas but their lives?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Series: Sworn to you [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/625979
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	I swear it's Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JulietBelcouleur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietBelcouleur/gifts).



“Dad.” A voice spoke as blue eyes glanced at the small children in bed. A young four-year-old and the young six-year-old blinked up at their father as he sat down on their bed. “Can you tell me a story?”

“What about Santa?” The man asked as the young children turned to each other wondering if this would conflict with his arrival. “Don’t you want to go to sleep early to get to Christmas morning already?”

“...After?” The four-year-old asked her curly brown hair all over her face as Castiel smiled brushing some hair out of her face before Castiel nodded.

“Alright, Arielle. Atticus. One story.” Castiel explained as the kids beamed so happily. Arielle’s silver eyes gleamed in the darkroom as the children laid back in the twin bed they decided to share tonight. Atticus scooted down into the blankets as Arielle plopped her butt under the covers very ungracefully. Castiel made sure they were both snuggled up and cozy. “Ready?” 

“Wait, did Santa get cookies?” Atticus asked worriedly.

“I made sure mama didn’t eat them all.” Castiel smiled. 

“What about the yum for rooduff?” Arielle questioned.

“We are out, but mama went to go get some carrots with Octavia and Caspian. They will be back soon.” Castiel started grabbing the Christmas book, ‘The night before Christmas’ and started to read.

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean shivered from the cold as he stood outside the car filling it up with gas, Caspian was in the front seat playing on his phone as well as Octavia in the back seat. Caspian was texting his friends but Octavia was deep into a phone game she was playing. It was hard to get the ten-year-old off the game to eat but at least it was a game they all could play together. Dean watched them talking in the car, unable to make out the words the siblings were exchanging. Dean glanced at his phone that went off but looked sadly it wasn’t Sam. Sam was supposed to check in but it was radio silent on Christmas eve. The last message he got was three days ago it was a selfie of Sam and his college boyfriend Gabriel in their apartment in front of the tree. They were going to come down but because of the weather, they had to cancel their flight. Along with Claire who married her highschool sweetheart Kaia and lived a state away near Sam also in college. Sam and Claire planned to spend Christmas day together with a face call to them. So as long as they were all safe and sound which is all Dean cared about. But Sam hadn’t been answering his text messages...

Dean smiled at the photo as the gas clicked stating the tank was full. Dean put the gas nozzle back before closing up and pushing the lid shut. Before moving to unlock his car to get back in, when he paused looking around the empty gas station. He felt...like someone was watching him. Dean eyed his surroundings before he climbed into the car locking the car while getting inside. 

“So did you find a store that’s open?” Dean asked as Caspian looked up. 

“Um...yeah,” Caspian commented on opening his browser on his phone and putting on the GPS. 

**_Starting route._ **

“Thanks.” Dean breathed putting on the heat on full blast as Octavia glanced up from her phone. 

“Mama. It’s your turn on scramble.” Octavia asked. 

“See if Daddy will play,” Dean asked as Octavia texted into her phone to Castiel. “Or better yet, Caspian.”

“Caspian never plays,” Octavia whined.

“Yes, I do.” Caspian lied as he did not so subtly redownload the app. Dean made a face seeing him and rolled his eyes. 

“No, you don’t!” Octavia stated. “Mom, Caspian is lying.” 

“Caspian,” Dean stated as Caspian sighed. 

“I’ll play.” Caspian groaned annoyed, Dean took his eyes off the road for a moment to eye his son before he looked back to the road. Dean’s eyes widened as he slammed on the breaks. Dean placed an arm out to protect his son from the sudden stop, hitting something with his car. There was a loud slam of Dean hitting something but Dean’s sudden stop had stopped him from hitting him full force. Dean panted staring at the unseen thing he hit, but there was...blood. 

“You guys okay?” Dean asked as he unbuckled his seatbelt, the kids nodded in shock as Dean moved to get out of the car. But a slam to the front of their car made everyone scream seeing a bloody hand reach up touching the hood of the car before someone pulled themselves up using the car hood. Dean and the man exchanged looks before he collapsed out of view again. Dean stood frozen as Caspian moved, taking off his seatbelt in a worried hurry. 

“M-Mom?” Caspian choked moving to the front of the car, Caspian picked up the bloodied person as Octavia opened the door for him. Caspian led the bleeding man inside as Octavia held him. 

That was him...from a different time?

“Mom! Drive us home!” Caspian choked getting on the seatbelt as Dean snapped out of his thoughts enough to drive quickly home.

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel came out to the car as Caspian and Octavia talked over each other in a panic as Castiel pulled the Dean from the back seat. Castiel carried him inside as the real Dean hesitantly followed behind his panicked family. This was just so weird. Like an out-of-body experience, Castiel put the other Dean on the table opening his shirt seeing he was stabbed. Dean watched himself bleeding and unconscious. Dean watched his kids panic around him as Dean took in his clothes. He was wearing...the same thing. Except Dean had a Christmas sweater on. 

“I’ll patch him up,” Castiel spoke to the kids. “He’s going to be fine. Go get cleaned up-” 

“Momma?” Arielle called standing in the doorway. Dean moved to hold her, picking her up and taking her away from the mess. Dean just held her close as the tired four-year-old buried her face into his neck just holding her in the shock of it all. Dean felt tears welled up in his eyes as he broke into a silent sob. She said nothing, half awake and barely registering falling back to sleep in his arms by his comfort while he cried it out. When he had cried enough, Dean placed her into her bed with her brother before returning. 

Castiel was cleaning his bloody hands in the sink, Caspian and Octavia both sat near their future mother looking on in worry as Dean re-entered the room holding himself.

“...Does he have anything on him?” Dean asked as Caspian moved to check his pockets pulling out a shattered phone. 

Caspian also pulled out Dean’s wallet which Dean kept in the same pocket. Caspian cursed when some of the shattered screen cut him watching the blood sliding down his thumb. Dean moved to get him a towel to stop the bleeding. 

“Is there still glass in there?” Dean asked, concerned as Caspian shrugged unsurely. Dean patting the blood away to see the wound, Caspian cursed again as Dean sighed. “Yeah, I see a bit.” 

“Mom,” Caspian whined in pain as Dean grabbed the tweezers Castiel used for him on the table and pulled out the glass. Caspian yanked away knocking the bloody glass onto Dean’s pants leaving a small bloody mark on Dean’s jeans from the glass transfer. “That hurt.”

“Mom,” Octavia spoke but was ignored.

“You’re fine.” Dean wrapped his thumb with a bandage and kissed it better.

“Mom,” Octavia spoke again. 

“What baby?” Dean asked as Octavia pointed to the stranger's pants. Dean took a moment to register what she noticed. The small bloodstain from the glass on future Dean’s pants. Dean blinked in surprise. Had...they noticed that before. Dean curiously moved to touch him but Castiel stopped him.

“Touching him would be a bad idea,” Castiel explained. “Unstable timelines.” Dean nodded understanding before he got up moving to the drawer. He grabbed a marker and wrote something on his arm. “What are you doing?” 

“Testing something,” Dean mumbled as Castiel watched him. Dean hid his arm behind his back before Castiel could read it. “What does it say?” 

“How should I know?” Castiel asked.

“ _ What happened to me? _ ” Caspian spoke making his parents turn seeing Caspian holding up the future Dean’s wrist. It was bloody and smeared but able to be read still. 

“So it proves it...He’s my future.” Dean spoke with shaky breaths. 

“Judging by his phone, It’s an hour from now for him,” Octavia stated holding out Dean’s broken phone, showing barely legible numbers of time. 

An hour from now…

Dean turned to look at the clock, What happened in an hour from now…?

“What do we do?” Octavia asked worried as Castiel took the phone going through it. It was a bunch of missed calls to Castiel, Octavia, and Caspian. He even tried the forgotten home phone a couple of times. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel mumbled concentrating when he noticed a video was recorded, Castiel pushed play.

  
  


___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Video:**

  
  
  
  
  


The video started as a mess seeing Dean had propped the camera up on a shelf nearby bleeding on his hands as he used the video light to illuminate the room. Atticus sat on the table blood smeared on his face. 

“Atticus.” Dean cupped his face. “You have to bring me back.” Dean pressed his forehead against Atticus’s. 

“B-But mommy.” Atticus sobbed. 

“It’s going to be okay, I’m going to stop this from happening. It’s going to be okay.” Dean sniffed in tears. “This won’t happen if I get it right.” 

“M-Mommy, you’re bleeding so bad.” Atticus whimpered as Dean grabbed for the phone on the shelf. “You are so wobbly.” 

“I’ll be fine. I got my back up plan.” Dean mumbled, moving the phone up to show his face. “Hello, me. Now you're wondering why I’m bleeding on our freshly cleaned floors.” Dean grunted as he limped away from Atticus a bit. “That’s because in an hour from your time if I get this right, A-” The video glitched in and out as pounding in the background made Dean turn. “Don’t believe-” They couldn’t make it out. “- Let him in!” Dean panted as the door to the office splintered open Dean shoved it into his pocket as the video stopped. “-Atticus now!” The video went distorted to a stop.

  
  


____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Now:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean and Castiel glanced down at the phone. Dean’s body chilled at the video. 

“W-We have to stop this.” Dean panted in a panic attack walking out of the kitchen. Castiel moved to follow him. 

“We will,” Castiel stated. 

“What was I trying to warn us about?” Dean paced as Castiel tried to steady him. 

“I don’t know,” Castiel explained. “But we will figure it out, we have each other.” 

“...Dad. Mom’s breaths are really weak-” Caspian panicked as Castiel closed his eyes.

“It won’t matter if we stop this from happening,” Castiel stated. “Everything will fix itself if we get this right.”

“Get what right? How are we supposed to know-” Dean panicked as Castiel slammed his hand down on his mouth. Castiel quietly put his fingers to his lips as they listened to what sounded like...someone walking on the roof. 

The kids glanced up along with their parents as Dean noticed ash falling from the fireplace as though...someone was climbing down it. Dean pointed to the fireplace, Castiel got the hint. Ushering Octavia over quietly before he shoved firewood into the fireplace. Octavia’s hands caught fire before she touched the wood instantly setting it ablaze.

Whatever was climbing down the chimney...stopped, a noise of something scurrying back up made everyone look back to the roof. 

“Lock the windows and doors, pull the security window sheets closed,” Dean whispered as the kids scattered to their bedrooms checking the windows. Making sure their windows were latched before pulling the metal sheet locks to block the windows. A security measure they had installed after a couple of security threats. Bulletproof and no way to get through them. Dean checked the front door locking both locks on the door for extra security. 

The kids returned to the main room once the doors and windows were secure, Castiel returned with the sleeping younger children holding them like they were nothing in his strong arms. Dean opened his arms taking Atticus into his arms, holding his little boy close as he took a seat on the couch. Castiel offered Arielle to him which Dean took her as well. 

“Mommy? Is it morning?” Arielle asked but Dean shushed her. 

“No, We are just going to sleep together in the living room tonight,” Dean commented as he nodded to Castiel who got the hint grabbing Dean and his mattress. 

“But...Santa won’t come.” Arielle mumbled tiredly. 

“Yes, he will. He made an exception for tonight only.” Dean smiled at her nervously. “In fact, since you were all very good, you get to open one present from mommy and daddy.” Dean got up grabbing four presents from the tree. Handing one to each of the kids.

“We can wait till tomorrow-” Caspian spoke worried this...was Dean’s sort of goodbye in case it didn’t work.

“Why don’t we start with the youngest.” Dean smiled as Castiel put the mattress on the floor. 

Arielle beamed not really understanding the fear in their eyes as she pulled open her gift. Inside was an American girl doll she wanted, Courtney Moore. The most recently released ones, Arielle had Octavia’s old collection now that Octavia grew out of them. Arielle loved them. Arielle gasped happily holding the doll to her chest as she kicked her feet happily. 

“Mommy! LOOK!” Arielle gasped as Dean smiled at her holding her, Dean gave her kisses.

“Show daddy.” Dean watched her run to Castiel who sat on the mattress smiled at her as she showed off her doll. “Your turn Atticus.” 

Atticus moved to open his present smiling down at the Slime making kit he wanted with plenty of colors to make the slime. Atticus loved making cool slimes. Atticus beamed happily. 

“REALLY?!” Atticus asked as Dean nodded. Atticus moved to hug him squealing with happiness. 

“Just don’t leave it stuck on the couch again,” Dean mumbled in Atticus’s tight hug. Atticus nodded looking at his slime kit examining all the slime and extras. “Mommy had to try to get old slime out of the cushions for like a week.” 

“I promise,” Atticus stated. 

“What about you, Octavia?” Dean asked as Octavia opened her present, inside she found a board game. She blinked before looking up. 

“What’s Clue?” Octavia asked. 

“Something mom is actually good at, that way I have a chance at beating you and dad in a game.” Dean teased.

“Doubt it.” Octavia teased back as Dean kissed her head with love. 

“Last one.” Dean ushered to Caspian but Caspian hesitated. Sure they were enjoying the holiday...but he was scared. Caspian was scared of the future as he looked at the time. Whatever happens, happens soon. “It’s okay, just open it,” Dean reassured as Caspian hesitantly opened the gift with shaking hands, revealing the tickets for a concert he wanted to go to. 

“I-... I thought you said I couldn’t go.” Caspian spoke blinking back tears. 

“It’s because we already bought the tickets and didn’t want you going off and buying some.” Dean laughed. “We even got you backstage VIP.” We even asked your friends to agree to not help you get a ticket.

“...I was so mad at you,” Caspian mumbled but Dean beamed. 

“Only for a couple of days till we could give you them for Christmas.” Dean laughed as Caspian wiped his tears moving to hug Dean. Dean hugged back just holding his son when there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned. “Don’t answer it.” 

“Dean?” A voice spoke as Dean turned to the door...It sounded like Sam. 

“...Sam?” Dean asked as he handed Atticus to Caspian. 

“Into the bedroom and lock the door,” Dean stated as Octavia grabbed Arielle and followed them into the room. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him. 

“There’s no way this is Sam,” Dean commented in a whisper.

“Dean? It’s cold here.” The voice called. “Can you let us in? We will freeze.” 

“Sam, what are you doing here?” Castiel called as Dean held Castiel’s hand. 

“I drove. It’s Christmas, I figured I’d surprise you.” The voice continued. It sounded just like Sam...The adults exchanged looks.

“Where’s Gabriel?” Dean called as they moved towards the door. 

“He’s back in the car. I wanted to make sure you were awake before I had him leave the car. Just in case I had to get a hotel...” The voice called. “Come on, Dean. It’s cold. We just drove all the way out here. I’m tired. Let us in.” 

“Just a second, Sam,” Dean called as he moved to call Sam. There was no answer, Dean tried again. 

“Dean!” The voice whined as Dean tried again. “Dean, I think there is something out there!” Dean and Castiel exchanged a worried glance. There were some weird noises outside the door. Did they risk it? What if this was JUST Sam who came at a bad time? “DEAN!” The voice got louder and more panicked. “GABRIEL! GET OUT OF THE CAR IT’S ON THE ROOF!” There was a noise of metal bending. If this was really Sam and Gabriel, he was leaving them to die...but if this was the monster. Dean didn’t hesitate to bolt to the door unlocking it. 

“Dean! NO!” Castiel spoke as Dean pulled open the door. He couldn’t see anything in the darkness; it was pitch black. The streetlights were out, it was like the whole city was in a blackout. The outside was eerily quiet, except for the wind. Dean jumped back when Sam and Gabriel popped out of the darkness bolting inside. Dean slammed the door closed, locking it before pounding demanding entry started as the two collapsed tiredly onto the floor shaking. 

“What WAS that?” Sam panted as Dean collapsed to his knees and moved to hug him. It was Sam. He was right. Sam softly hugged him back tightly just happy to be home and safe. Dean closed his eyes just holding him for a moment before pulling back. “...What’s going on?” 

“Long story.” Dean laughed in tears.

“Sounds like a normal Christmas.” Sam joked as Dean kissed his forehead.

“Claire’s not coming right?” Dean laughed in tears.

“No, they have a new puppy, he’s not potty trained.” Sam laughed as Dean sniffed moving to hug him again. 

“Good, not everyone’s here for this. For now, That door remains closed till morning.” Castiel spoke seriously as Dean nodded just hoping to wait it out till morning.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Arielle’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


The children slept in their bedroom passed out from the craziness of today, Arielle rubbed her eyes as she sat up needing to pee. She walked towards the bathroom, her little feet tapping away at the wooden floor. She did her business before heading towards her room but as she paused hearing knocking on the backdoor. Arielle blinked tiredly as she moved to it. Arielle peered around the protective metal looking out the glass sliding door when she slightly jumped seeing someone enter her view. 

It was...Santa! 

Arielle lit up as the man pointed to the latch on the metal door. Arielle tried to reach up before grabbing the metal latch and unlocked it using the small sitting bench by the door to reach. She pushed the metal away from the glass door before she smiled up at Santa. He held out a hand of candy as Arielle beamed moving to unlatch the glass door letting him in. 

Santa smiled holding out the chocolate to her as he kneeled to her, Arielle looked at the candy beaming before taking a chocolate candy and placing it into her mouth. 

“Go back to bed.” Santa cooed to the little girl as Arielle giggled and ran towards her room closing it as Santa smirked walking into the house. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean sat in Castiel’s lap just holding him as Sam and Gabriel talked about their schooling and how the trip had been. It was nice to forget their lives were in danger, that everything is okay. Dean climbed off Castiel’s lap to walk towards the kitchen, Dean stopped staring at the future him. That was him that was still there. No matter how much they pretended he didn’t exist, he was there. Nothing had changed dramatically enough for him to be gone. Dean noticed something though reaching towards his waistband to pull it out when the future Dean grabbed him. Dean jumped in surprise as the future Dean held his wrist. 

“If you’re here. He’s already in.” Future Dean choked in fear. “When I thought I killed him but it was too late. He killed them all. Starting with Sam and Gabriel outside. W-... We were too scared to let them in.” 

“I-I let them in.” Dean choked sniffing. “They are inside and safe.” Future Dean cried in happiness as he sniffed into his hand. “What is it?... The thing that wants to kill us.” 

“I don’t know. It’s not human. It shapeshifts.” Future Dean breathed holding his wound. “He shapeshifted into us, he tricked us and got our trust. That’s how he killed us all...but...he reacts to silver. I learned this too late.” Future Dean pulled a long metal blade from the knife drawer from his waistband. Dean recognized the blade and grabbed his own from the drawer. “...Don’t let him win.” 

Dean watched future him cry as Dean pulled him into a soft hug. Holding him till he felt he disappear. Dean blinked at the emptiness. Dean placed the blade into his back pocket as he returned to the living room. The room was quiet as Sam and Gabriel sat on the couch snuggled up. 

“Where’s Cas?” Dean asked as Sam turned. 

“Cas went to check on the kids,” Sam commented as Dean nodded before walking towards the back. Dean noticed Castiel leaning against the door frame just watching the sleeping kids. Dean smiled with a sigh and moved to hold him watching the kids with him. Dean laid his head on his shoulder. 

“Look at them.” Dean breathed. “I’m so happy we have the whole family for Christmas.” Castiel rubbed his face softly. 

“Yeah, I think even with all...just all being home together makes today a bit better.” Castiel breathed as Dean nodded into his chest. Dean glanced up smiling at him softly. 

“...Cas, you know I love you right?” Dean smiled as Castiel nodded smiling back at him. Castiel leaned down to kiss him as Dean leaned up to kiss him back. Castiel choked out in pain as Dean stabbed up into him. Dean's smile faded into anger as Castiel fell to his knees. 

“W-... Why?” Castiel stated as he grunted. 

“Because my husband would never agree the whole family was together without our daughter Claire,” Dean stated. “He’s too logical that way...Nice try though.” The man fell to the ground as Dean crossed his arms not amused as Castiel came out of the master bedroom after using the toilet seeing a dead him. 

“...What did I miss?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“Idiot tried to be you, didn’t realize you are weird,” Dean stated as Dean grabbed the man’s legs pulling him towards the sliding door. “Grab your arms, you’re heavy.” Castiel wiped his hands on his double’s arms before they carried him outside to bury him. 

___________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Caspian’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


“CASP! WAKE UP!” Arielle screamed making Caspian jump as his brunette sister jumped on him with giggles. Caspian held her in surprise, realizing...it was morning. Arielle held her doll happily as Caspian smiled at her. “Santa came! Santa came!” 

“Really?” Caspian laughed as Arielle took his hand leading him to the living room. Claire and her wife were on the big screen watching with face cam as they talked to Sam and Gabriel. Dean was with Castiel in the kitchen, Dean enjoying a coffee as Castiel cooked bacon, eggs, and toast. Caspian glanced around the normal Christmas house, it was like...yesterday night never happened...all that craziness. Caspian watched Sam holding Octavia as they talked to Claire who showed off her puppy. Caspian watched Dean and Castiel kiss as Atticus was talking up a storm to Dean and Castiel about the slime he was playing with it. 

Everything was okay?

“Mom! Casp is up!” Arielle spoke as Dean glanced up. 

“Okay, guys. Dad’s done cooking, Caspian is up.” Dean smiled, picking up Atticus. “Why don’t we open gifts while the bacon cools down.” 

Dean tickled Atticus who giggled and snorted, Arielle lit up pulling Caspian towards the tree. Everyone was talking and happily. Caspian smiled softly watching his family take turns to open gifts so Dean could take photos, even Claire and Kaia got their turns opening their gifts from Dean and Cas. Caspian looked around watching their family having their normal Christmas. 

“Caspian? You okay?” Dean asked moving to take a seat next to him as Caspian nodded before he laid his head on his mom’s shoulder. Dean smiled pulling him a loving hug. Caspian closed his eyes and just held him before Arielle took a seat in Dean’s lap. “Merry Christmas, my loves.”

“Merry Christmas.” The kids cheered as Castiel got the camera set up, moving in front of the tv to get Claire and Kaia in the photo as well. Snapping their yearly Christmas photo. 

  
  
  
  


**The end**


End file.
